


Barry and callie | Just the two of us

by Rachelcarterwood



Category: Soldier's Girl (2003)
Genre: Callie and barry, Couple, Fandom, Gen, Other, soldier's girl
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelcarterwood/pseuds/Rachelcarterwood
Summary: A version if Barry had not died.Hope you like it





	Barry and callie | Just the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> A version if Barry had not died.  
>   Hope you like it

Fandom:soldier's girl: Barry Winchel & Calpernia Addams (Troy Garity, Lee Pace ) 

 

Barry estava em coma,sua respiração junto com o som dos aparelhos faziam Calpernia ficar com o coração apertado de preocupação e angústia.Ela conseguiu ir no hospital e fazer uma visita a ele,a situação dele estava média,por mais que teve hemorragias sérias e uma batida na cabeça,podia sobreviver,para o alívio dos familiares e amigos.  
Ela se encontrava sentada na poltrona do acompanhante olhando Barry e lembrando de todos os momentos deste verão que estiveram juntos.Acariciou os seus cabelos pretos e macios e depositou um beijo em sua testa.  
Era tão deprimente ver ele naquele estado,e tão raivoso ao pensar que cometeram uma agressividade daquelas só por estar com ela,que talvez por mais que isso fosse uma escolha dele,nada disso teria acontecido se não fosse o relacionamento deles.Mas não se arrependia do momentos que ele a fazia se sentir linda,do carinho,de todos os beijos...De todas as noites.

Dois dias se passaram e por um milagre Barry estava num estado ainda melhor.Calpernia ia o visitar sempre que podia,por mais das dificuldades como o preconceito das pessoas,os jornalistas e repórters todos querendo saber do caso…  
Foram três dias angustiantes até que ele acordou.  
Ela ficou sabendo pelo telefone tempos depois quando ele já estava em casa.  
Calpernia pensava que ele não queria mas ter contato com ela até porque esse foi o motivo do ocorrido,infelizmente.

Por volta das 22h da noite alguém batia na porta doidamente,ela estranhou e foi antender e la estava ele,com uma camisa larga verde,meio descabelado e bagunçado,seu jeitinho tímido, igualzinho a antigamente.  
Ele a analisou e deixou um sorriso bobo escapar.  
Não deu nem tempo de formular qualquer frase;  
— Barry…  
Ele então partiu pra cima dela com toda a sua quentura com todo seu desejo e começou a beijar la.Um beijo repleto de saudades,empurrou ela contra a parede,fechando a porta atrás deles e a prensou,tocou nos seus peitos, puxando o decote v.  
— Wait ... you ... (Espere…Você..) Calpernia disse ao meio dos beijos.  
— I know, I know but I just want you now Callie (Eu sei,eu sei mas eu só quero você agora Callie.)  
Ela seguiu retribuindo o beijo que agora estava cada vez mais quente,com os dois com a respiração pesada.  
— Callie.ele gemia dizendo seu nome e os apertando suas coxas com firmeza.  
Os dois foram para o quarto tirando suas roupas,Calpernia empurrou o na cama e montou em cima dele subindo ate chegar na sua boca dando um beijo demorado enquanto Barry pegava seus cabelos e sua nuca por trás tocando em direção da bunda dela.  
Fizeram então um movimento de cima para baixo,e depois alteraram a posição,agora ele estava em cima dela,no controle com seus pulsos em suas mãos,passando sobre os peitos nus apertando e chupando cada um.  
Foi envolvendo suas mãos na cintura dela,fazendo a dar pequenos gemidos com as mãos indo em partes íntimas.  
Com delicadeza foi descendo até sua barriga dando beijinhos,ele olhou ela com um olhar penetrante que ambos sabiam ler,sabiam se comunicar através de poucos gestos...  
Ele foi puxando a calcinha que ainda estava nela e tirou completamente jogando no chão do quarto.Enquanto ela com os braços para cima assistia tudo com prazer.  
Então começou a chupar seu membro e Calpernia a gemer alto,não só prazer,de felicidade,de eletricidade,de calor subindo dos pés a sua cabeça.  
Barry não ligava se ela quisesse fazer a cirurgia ou não,isso não mudaria nada,o amor era bem mais intenso e um detalhe não faria diferença alguma.  
A noite foi animada e quente,os dois tiveram prazer e chegaram ao ápice,Callie colocou sua cabeça sob o peito dele e ele a acolheu em seus ombros.  
Os dois fecharam os olhos porem não durmiam só apreciavam a presença um do outro.  
— I thought you were going to leave me. (Eu pensei que você ia me deixar.) Disse ela interrompendo o silêncio.  
Porém ele ficou quieto,e apertou sua mão.

No dia seguinte Barry acordou primeiro que Calpernia,que estava dormindo feito um anjo,parecia estar bem cansada e desgastada daqueles dias,provavelmente não durmia bem há muito tempo.  
Ele pensou em ir embora,mas não,não ia deixar la sem saber aonde ele foi quando o acorda se.  
O relógio marcava exatamente 8 horas da manhã e Barry já vestido saiu na sacada da frente para fumar um cigarro.  
Encarou a vista de pequenas casinhas em Nashville, Tennesse.O vento está forte principalmente ali fora.Ele havia pensado tanto sobre o que acoontecera obviamente,seu sonho de se tornar um soldado indo a breja.Não ousou nem pisar na base depois do ocorrido.  
O processo ja estava em andamento e até logo seria o julgamento final,acusando o menor Glover de tentativa de homicídio culposo por homofobia.  
— Hii (Olá).Braços delicados o abraçavam por trás chamando com sua voz matinal que parecia ser um canto para os ouvidos dele.  
Ele se aconchegou mais no abraço e se virou para ver uma Calpernia bagunçada e com um roupão,nada mais que isto por baixo.  
— Why did not you wake me, sweetheart? (Por que não me acordou?) Disse Calpernia.  
Barry fixou seu olhar em seus olhos e admirou por um instante sua aparência que ela tanto dizia que não era boa,mas ele a achava linda como um anjo.  
— What? ( Quê?) ela disse vendo sua expressão.  
— I was just looking at you, you're so beautiful. (Só estava te olhando,você é tão linda)  
And I was sorry to wake you, you seemed to be in such good sleep. (E eu fiquei com pena de a acordar,você parecia estar num sono tão bom).  
Ele riu e ela também ambos com aquela carinha de sorriso bobo de amor que parecia clichê mas eles não se importavam,só com um simples olhar já se entendiam.  
— But you did not answer me last night, I thought you would ... I do not like to think about it ... but Barry looks at what they did to you and part of it I'm guilty too, if it were not for our relationship you would not be all those days between life and death (Mas você não me respondeu ontem a noite,eu pensei que você ia…não gosto de pensar nisso…mas Barry olha o que fizeram com você e parte disso eu sou culpada também,se não fosse nosso relacionamento você não estaria todos aqueles dias entre a vida e a morte).  
— Callie is not your fault, nor mine maybe, it's the fault of people like Fisher and Glove, who just do not accept someone happy.I confess that I had and I still have a contade to kick the fuck of those two asses, but I know now I can only wait for the trial. (Callie não é sua culpa,nem a minha talvez,a culpa é de pessoas como Fisher e Glove,que simplismente nao aceitam alguem feliz  
confesso que tive e a ainda estou com uma vontade de chutar o traseiro daqueles dois fudidos, mas eu sei que agora só me resta esperar o julgamento). Ele disse fitando a rua e a distância do céu.  
— Yes my love. (sim meu amor) disse Callie o dando um selinho e se confortando ainda mais no abraço de Barry.  
— And surgery? Know that I'll be by your side for everything you decide. (E a cirurgia? Saiba que eu vou estar ao seu lado para tudo que decidir).Disse ele num tom de promessa e serenidade.  
Calpernia tinha pensado bastante sobre o assunto e resolveu fazer o que seus instintos queriam:  
— I decided that I will, I can not wait for this anymore. (Eu decidi que vou fazer,eu não posso mais esperar por isso).  
Ele depositou um beijo atrás da orelha dela que o fez cócegas.  
— Let's have breakfast! I'm hungry,especially after a busy night. Disse Barry rindo maliciosamente. ( Vamos fazer o café da manhã, Estou faminto,especialmente depois de uma noite agitada).  
— oh yes my dear. (Oh sim meu querido).  
E juntos foram para cozinha.Agora estavam em paz um com o outro,tinham se entendido e os problemas acabaram,ou quase,ainda restava o julgamento,a aceitação dos pais por parte de Barry e se continuariam a morar ali,mas isso não era problema neste instante e eles sabiam bem disso.

*the end*


End file.
